Winter Concert Gone Bad!
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: The guys go visit 4 girls very special at Seattle to see them perform in a WInter Concert. Everythings going good til the end of the story when it turns into a blood bath. Can the guys save themselves and their special girls?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome! okay so this is one of the story's from my OC Contest. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Narator POV

"What!... When?...Thats great I'm so glad!"said 17yr old Blair into her iPhone.

"Okay bye Jamie."she said a smile on her face and hanging up. She walked towards her bed grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room and into the bathroom down the hallway.

James or better known as Jamie by Blair,is her friend from Los Angeles he is in a boy band with his friends Logan,Carlos,and Kendall and James was also her next door neighbor back in Minnesota. Apparently their manager Gustavo Rouqe let them come home for the hollidays and they were going to go to Minnesota but there was a snow storm so they decided to come to Seattle to visit.

Blair locked the door and dropped her backpack on the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror her shoulder length straight hair resting on her shoulders and a black headband in her hair pulling it back. Blair was 5'6,emerald eyes, tan,and had a few freckles on her face.

She pulled the headband off and set it on the counter near the sink and ran her hand through her hair. She picked up her backpack and unzipped it and searched for something in her backpack.

She brought out her iPhone and started to dial a number and set her phone to her ear.

"Hello, Jeryka?"she said into the phone her free hand resting on her waist.

_"Yeah?" _said someone on the other side of the line.

"Jeryka,did you get a call from Jenny?"

_"No why?"_

"Never mind I'll tell you at school."she said as she quickly picked up her backpack and set it on her back.

_"Okay. Bye."_said Jeryka on the other side.

"Bye."Blair said,she brought her phone down and ended the call. She unlocked the door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Bye Mom bye Dad!"yelled Blair as she opened the front door,but as she opened it and noticed it was raining ,she was about to walk out the door when someone pulled her backpack before she could reach outside.

"Nope your not walking to school in the rain again last time you did that you got a bad fever."Brian her 42yr old dad said.

"Please daddy."begged Blair. Blair liked the rain she never cared if she got wet or anything.

"No Blair your fathers right you're going to get sick and you won't be able to go to the Winter Concert tonight."Ali said. She was Blair's mom who was 41 yrs old.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot."Blair said shutting the door behind her and walking into the livig room.

"Dad can I drive there?" Blair was 17 and was practlicly old enough to drive and get her driver's license but her parents would'nt let her until she had her own car.

"Are you crazy young lady it's raining cats and dogs out there you could easily crash."Brian said who was now sitting next to her on the couch in the living room infront of the coffe table in the center of the room.

"Please dad."she said as she gave her dad her puppy eyes. He looked into her emerald eyes and knew he was gonna give in sooner or later.

"Fine but-"Blair excited wrapped her arms around her father's neck cutting his sentance off.

"Wait as long as you drive carefully."he said bringing out the car keys from his pants pocket and handing them to her.

Blair got up quickly and off the couch leaned down to hug her dad and again and walked towards the door and walking out shutting the door behind her.

She walked towards the SUV out in the drive way. Blair got in the SUV and started the car and drove out the drive way.

"What was it?" Urpi asked.

"I dunno, she just asked me if you called me." Jeryka said looking at Jenny who was standing next to her.

Jeryka was tall,taller than Blair she was 5'9 and Blair was 5'6. Jeryka had curly shoulder lenght hair with red highlights,green eyes and creamy white skin.

Jenny was 5'6 curly magenta hair that goes down to her waist with a few purple streaks and 1 blue streak,she has light tan skin,grey eyes,and a black piercing on her right eyebrow.

Urpi was the shortest,she was 5'5 tan,chocolate brown eyes. She had long straight light brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders a few natural blonde highlights.

Blair pulled into the parking lot of West Seattle High School. She parked,turned ehr car on and walked out of her car and ran towards her friends who were inside the building.

"Blair,isn't that you're dad's car?"asked Jenny pointing iver to the SUV Blair came from.

Blair turned around to look at the SUV and nodded smilling.

"But that's not the point, Jenny did you get a call from Logan?" Blair asked as she walked towards Jenny.

"No why? Did something bad happen to him?"asked Jenny starting to get worried not sure of what was going on. This got Jeryka's and Urpi's attention the girls got closer to Blair and Jenny.

"No,no nothing happened to your brother don't worry he's alright and so are the other guys. It's just that James called me and told me the guys were coming to visit!"Blair said tryimg to chher Jenny.

Jenny smilled and hugged Blair.

"Really... Oh! Now I remember my mom called me this m,orning and told me but I don't think I payed much attention... Ahh I still can't believe their coming!"Jenny said as she walked towards Jeryka and hugged her and Blair and Urpi hugged.

Okay so what do you think? Was it good? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2:

Sorry for the typos in the first chapter. Anyways for this chapter I am expecting atleast 4 or 5 reviews so remember to review andin this story the guys will be in it! And just so you know you can still review for the other story's Finding Love Again and Things Aren't Always What They Seem and one more thing I decided to change the dead line to January 29 at 4:40 Pacific Time after I get from school.

Disclaimer:I forgot to do this in the first chapter. I don't own Big Time Rush or Blair. Blair belongs to BreeZ.

BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Girls hurry up your gonna be late!"yelled Blair's dad from downstairs.

"Coming daddy!" Blair yelled back.

"Okay girls ready?"asked Blair looking at her friends standing infront of the mirror in her bedroom.

Blair had her hair loose and a black headband pulling her hair back and diamond earings. Also she was wearing a purple plaid shirt the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, she was also wearing black jeans and black converse.

"Yup!"said Jenny turning around. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail,her side bangs hanging on the left side of her face. A black t-shirt with graffiti drawings all over it,a black and white plaid scarf around her neck. Black skinny jeans and blue and black colored Nike's.

"Of course." Urpi said smilling. Urpi was wearing her hair down. Also a brown tang top, over that was her black North Face. She was also wearing black jeans that went below her knees and was wearing black high top converse and her diamond braclett on her right arm.

"Yeah." Jeryka said last. She turned around to face Blair and the other girls. Jeryka was wearing a blue t-shirt and over that was a blue sweatshirt the zipper was zipped halfway. Blue ripped jeans and red and black Nike shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail her side bangs on the left side of her face.

"Okay Lets go!" Blair said as she walked towards her closet. She slid open the door and brought out her guitar case, then walked over to her bed,set the case on her bed and grabbed her acoustic guitar and gently placed it in the case and closed it.

Blair picked up her case and placed it on her back. She smilled at the girls and they walked out of her room, Urpi first behind her was Jenny and behind Jenny was Jeryka and last was Blair shutting the door behind her.

They walked outside and pilled into Brian's black SUV. Blair was upfront and the other girls were in the back. Blairs mom and the rest of the girls parents were already at the school.

"Okay you girls ready?"asked Brian looking in the rear view mirrior at the girls in the back and then at his daughter. The girls all said yes and Brian pulled out of the drive way.

AT WEST SEATTLE HIGH SCHOOL...

The girls had arrived and are now walking towards the gym where the performances are gonna be.

"I'll be right back." whispered Urpi to Blair. "Mom you made it!" yelled Urpi as she walked towards her mom and her sister Grecia.

Jeryka walked over to her parents Mr. and and her little sister Elizabeth.

Blair,her dad and Jenny walked over to Ali,Blair's mom. And her brother Dane who was 9yrs old and her 3yr old sister Tessa.

Jenny stood next Blair and looked around the gym for her mom but there was no trace of .

"Jenny are you okay?"asked Blair placing a hand on Jenny's shoulder sounding worried for her friend.

"My mom"Jenny said not sounding happy.

Blair looked at Jenny she could see it in her eyes that Jenny was depressed.

"Don't worry I promise they'll be here."said Blair giving Jenny a comforting smile and she had to trust Blair I mean they've know eachother since kindergarden and Blair has never lied to her.

"Okay."said Jenny smilling back starting to feel better.

1 HOUR LATER...

It's been an hour and the guys are were nowhere in sight.

Jenny started to question what Blair had told her. Jeryka started to worry. Urpi felt dissapointed that they probably won't make it to see them perform. And Blair,she was doubting what she had said earlier.

Abigail Miranda Torres,Cassandra Ariel Collins,and Sofya Scilicone were the 2nd to last performers of the Concert. Sofya was on the Electric Guitar,Abigail was on drums and Cassandra on the piano.

"I'll go help the crew bringing the instruments in." Urpi whispered to the girls and they nodded. Urpi walked off the stands and towards the EXIT doors.

She walked outside into the dark she felt the breeze hit her face and her whole body she was cold of course she left her jacket with her mom. Urpi nodded and kept walking she reached the steps to get to the music room.

She started walking towards them when she felt like someone was watching her she slowly turned around but found nothing but out if the corner of her eye she saw a figure. She got even more scared as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ahhh!"she screamed tunring around as she turned around she found the person she least expected.

"Logan?"she yelled confused and angry at the same time. He looked at her smilling and Urpi knew she couldn't possibly be mad at him.

"Sorry did I scare you?"he said sounding concerned.

"Yes! And promise me you'll never do that ever again you scared the crap out of me."she said calming down a little.

"Watch the language young lady." Logan said pointing a finger at her and smilling.

"Wait where are the rest of the guys?"she asked just noticing that the other guys weren't with them.

"Turn around."she heard a voice behind her. She saw Logan smirk a little at her and she turned around to find the guys standing behind her.

"Oh My God you guys actually made it!"she said as she walked towards the guys Logan not far behind.

IN THE GYM...

Abigail,Cassandra,and Sofya have just finished their performance. The crew is bringing the girls instruments out and Blair,Jenny,and Jeryka are helping.

"Guys where's Urpi?"asked Blair noticing that Urpi left 15 minutes ago and hasn't come back.

"I don't now she did say she was gonna help bring out the instruments but instead were the ones doing that."said Jeryka fixing her keyboard on her stand.

"She probably stoped to flirt with that guy she saw at the entrance and said he was cute."said Jenny said putting on her black leather fingerless gloves.

The girls turned around as the entrance door swung open 4 guys entered and walked towards the 3 girls. Behind them was another girl.

"Kendall!"said Blair walking over to the blonde boy and wrapping her arms around his neck and he rested his arms around her.

"Carlos!"yelled Jenny as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her back.

"James!" Jeryka ran last towards James and practicly tackled him to the ground the other girls and boys just stared at the two lying on the floor.

"Sorry"said Jeryka getting up and dusting herself off and James stands behind her fixing his hair.

"It's K."said James back.

"Logan!"said Jenny letting go of Carlos and walking over to her big brother.

"Hey Nina." Logan wrapped his arms around her and they hugged.

"Wait where's mom?"asked Logan looking down at Jenny.

"I don't know she said she was going to be here but she'e not." Jenny said as she let go of Logan.

"Now lets give it up for Blair Miller,Jeryka Furen,Urpi Ruiz,and Jenny Mitchel!"said the principal the girls turned around to look around and remembering that they had to performedn.

"It's your time."said Logan as he hugged his sister and left with the rest of the guys towards the stands to take a seat.

"Okay girls what song are you gonna sing?" asked giving Blair the mic.

"Where gonna sing Beutiful Christmas by Big Time Rush."said Blair into the microphonec smilling and looking at the boys inbetween the crowd.

Blair turned around to look at the girls and saw the girls ready and they started to play.

Jenny was on drums,Jeryka on keyboard,Urpi on her tambourine,and Blair up front on her acoustic guitar.

Let's Go!  
Big Time!  
Merry Christmas Everybody!

Put down video games,  
Pick up some candy canes  
and hang wreath on your door  
Hey  
Give back to those who need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for

And this Christmas is Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Let's party in the snow  
Under the mistletoe  
Boy I've been waiting all year  
(All year) Hey..

Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here

And this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy holiday,spread the love on Christmas day, Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas

The whole crowd started to cheer. The the girls walked towards Blair and filled eachother with hugs.

THe girls were happy everyone loved their song. But they didn't know that their happiness was just about to end. Because what they didn't notice was the dark shadow looking in at the girls from the EXIT door window. Ready to starte the Game...

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

So what did you think was it good? Please review I need more review's. And if you want to know what happens to the girls than review and I'll put up the next chapter. Also I might be closing the other OC contest for Finding Love Again and Things Aren't Always What They Seem by this Friday or Thursday Because I really want to start the story's so send reviews for that too.


	3. Chapter 3:Let the Game begin

Blair POV

I was so excited! The girls came towards me and we sharred a group hug while we were hugging we felt more arms around us as we looked up we realized it was the guys. I had realized that finally we were again that group of friends we were since kindergarden til the day the guys left Minnesota to LA to make it big and we came to Seattle.

I missed this, escpecially the moments that me and Kendall shared. The first time he taught me how to skate and play hockey. Also the time he took me to the 7th grade dance. Even the time when we almost kissed! It was the best day of my life. And somehow I knew it would be like that again.

"You girls were amazing!"said James. We all backed away from the hug Urpi,Jeryka and Carlos standing next to eachother. Logan had an arm around Jenny's shoulder. And I was standing inbetween James and Kendall.

"Thanks." me and the girls said at the same time.

"So how long will you guys be here?"asked Jenny looking at her brother.

"Uhm I think maybe for 5 or 6 days." said Logan trying to put a smile as well as the other guys. But the rest of us our smiles started to fade. We stayed in silence none of us said anything or made eye contact.

I wasn't looking not daring to make eye contact with anyone but sooner or later I had to. And when I looked up Jenny had taken Logan's arm of her shoulder and before any of us could stop her she ran,but didn't make it far as she tripped, I was going to run towards to help her up but all of a sudden the whole room went pitch black.

I heard a scream and instintly knew it was Urpi she was scared of the dark. I felt someone gently and slowly touch my shoulder I quickly turned around and screamed but I heard the person infront of me shush me.

"It's okay it's just me." I instintly knew that voice came from Kendall and I felt safe again.

"Is everybody okay?"yelled Kendall it was all silent we couldn't hear anything it was all quite.

"I'm K!" I heard Jeryka say somewhere behind me.

"Yeah!" I heard James voice say.

"Were okay!" I heard Logan say.

Then I remembered somehting, my parents,sister,and brother I quickly screamed their name worried.

"Mom! Dad! Tessa! Dane!" I didn't get an answer back it was all silent.

"Okay what's going on?" I screamed half asked.

"I have no idea?" I heard Kendall say.

"Wait where's Jenny?" I heard Logan ask.

"Jenny?" I heard Urpi's voice say.

"Jenny are you here?" said Carlos. Silence...

"Jenny this isn't funny come out!" I heard Logan yell.

"We need flashlights I'll be right back" I heard James say.

"I'll come with you!" Urpi said. I could hear heavy footsteps and the gym door opening. What was still going on in my mind was were are my parents and the audience?

Jenny POV

I woke up in a room it looked very familiar. I looked around the room it was dark except for the light of the moon coming in from the windows next to me. I slowly got up and looked around and remembered,this is 's class my art teacher.

I was confused. The last thing I remember was being in the gym with the rest and then, me running but somehow tripping,falling to the floor and hitting my head everything after that is blank.

I slowly started to walk towards the door leading out of the room. I rested my hand on the handle and pulled it down and pushed the door out but it wouldn't open. It was locked.

Great, just great now I have to spend a bunch of hours in here til someone finds me.

"Going some where?" I jumped a little as I heard a deep voice behind me. I slowly turned around and found a tall guy behind me. He was dressed up in all black and was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face.

"What d-d-do you w-want?" I said. _Damnit!_ I thought as I stuttered.

"Oh nothing. Just wanna play a fun game." he got up and started walking towards me. I started to walk backwards as he walked more towards me. As my back touched the door I moved my hand slowly down to the handle and tried again to open it but it still wouldn't open.

The man reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out a knife. My eyes widened and as I saw the blade I quickly turned around and started to bang on the door window.

"Help! Get me outta here!" I yelled as I banged on the window again harder this time as I kept yelleing.

I turned around to see the man already infront of me as he had the blade near my face.

"Ahhhh..."

Urpi POV

Me and James had walked out of the gym we were outside and went to go check on the light switch. Maybe a light was fused,but when we got there we saw the lights were turned off someone had shut them off. I pulled the light switch back on.

Me and James started to walk back to the gym.

Jeryka POV

I was sitting in the gym floor in the dark waiting for Urpi and James to come back with the flashlights.

I was playing with the zipper of my jacket when suddenly the light turned back on. I quickly got up and was shocked at what I saw.

The gym was empty except for me,Blair,Kendall,Logan,and Carlos. The stands behind us were empty none of our parents any where in sight.

I turned around to find the rest of the guys and Blair. "What is going on?" I asked scared and confused.

I looked at Logan he was looking all over the gym.

"Logan what's wrong?" I asked as I walked towards him he had a worried look on his face.

"Where's Jenny?" he said. My eyes widened as I remembered I couldn't see Jenny any where.

"Jenny!" I yelled.

Suddenly the we heard the gym doors opened I quickly turned around to find Urpi and James walking through the doors. "Hey guys." said Urpi walking in with James behind her. Both James and Urpi looked from Me to Logan and then the rest of the group.

"Where's everybody. And Jenny?" asked James walking towards me and Logan, Urpi not too far behind.

"We have no idea."I said as James passed right by me and walked over to were Logan was standing.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

It's been over and hour and there is still no sign of Jenny the guys have been talking to Logan for quite a while and trying to calm him down. Me,Blair, and Urpi are just sitting on the gym floor worried and scared for our friend. And also confused of were the audience had gone.

"Guys why don't we just go outside and call the police, I'm mean we haven't seen her for an hour or our parebnts"said Blair finally speaking up.

"No she's p-probably playing a joke on us or something." said Logan stuttering and trying to hold back the tears not even beliveing his own words.

"I don't really-" Urpi's words got cut off as we heard a clank of metal.

"What was that?"asked Blair getting up. Me and Urpi also got up and stood next to her.

"I don't know but it sounded like the doors." said Kendall walking over to the front doors he pushed forward but the doors wouldn't open.

"What's wrong?"asked Blair walking over to stand next to Kendall. The rest of the guys walked towards me and Urpi and stood right behind us.

"The door won't open." said Kendall as he looked at Blair.

"Here let me help you." she said as she and Kendall both tried to push the door open but it still wouldn't open.

"Here well help you guys." said Carlos as him,Logan,and James, walked over to them. Me and Urpi looked at eachother and we walked towards the rest to help out.

"Teamwork what a wonderful thing to see." we heard a deep voice behind us we turned around quickly to find a man he was dressed all in black and had a blade in his right hand.

The guys had already moved infront of us girls trying to block the man's view on us. The man cocked his head to the right and it almost looked as if he was starring at Blair. Kendall noticed and got closer to Blair.

"What do you want." said James. James had his hand behind him and I was holding it worried not wanting to let go.

"What I want?" the man said it as if he was mocking us. "All I want is to play a game..." he said as he pointed to the screen behind us. We turned around to find the screen it was pitch black.

But suddenly the screen turned on and what we saw was shocking and I could hear a small gasp next to me. It was another man he was also dressed in black and in his arms was Jenny she looked unconcious there was a red bandana covering her mouth and and other bandana tying her hands.

"Jenny!" yelled Logan tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked at he screen.

Logan turned around furious. He was about to start running towards the man in the stands but James,Kendall,and Carlos held him back. Urpi and Blair were still looking up at the screen,Blair had her arms around Urpi's shoulders and Urpi was crying, her hands covering her face.

"What do you want!" yelled Logan hatered in his voice.

"I told you all I want is to play The Game, and then but til then I'll give you your pathetic sister back." he said his arms to his side.

"Don't talk about my sister like that you son of a bitch!"said Logan furious like I've never seen him before.

"Hey watch th language or I'll kill your stupid little sister!" the man yelled back

Logan kept struggaling to get out of the guys grip but finally gav in. "Fine we'll play your stupid game but please give me my sister back." said Logan his voice sounding calm but depressed a small tear slipping eyes.

"Great that's more like it." the man said.

"Now let the games begin." he said signaled with his his hand for us to turn around and face the screen. We all turned around except me and Logan. I watched as Logan looked at the man up in the stands his hands held in a fist. He finally turned around and so did I. When we turned around to face the screen. It was Jenny again except this time she was sitting in a wooden chair her legs were tied and her arms were tied behind her to the chair and her head was looking down she still looked uconcious.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Okay so what do you think? review please. And pleasw answer this question in the review do you like me to write the story like I did here from different point of views or just the Narrator POV? Answer please I really need to know. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for the review's and just one thing I decided to do different POV'.

Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush.

Jeryka POV

It's been 30 minutes since the man talked to us he had turned off the screen and we are all still in the same position the man still standing in the stands looking at us.

"When does your freaking Game begin!" yelled Carlos speaking for the first time since we had noticed Jenny and the audience were missing.

"Hey! Calm down..." the man said saying the last part more calmly.

"Now answer me this question. Why did I choose you 8 as my prey?" he asked us as he bent down on his knees.

"Because your effin crazy!" yelled Urpi from behind us tears streaming down her from eyes. Her and Jenny are really friends they've been practically since they were born. Jenny and Logan's mom and Urpi's mom are sister's in law so basically Jenny,Logan,and Urpi are cousins.

The man up in the stands stood up, blade still in his right hand,he cocked his head to the left and looked at us. He started to slowly walk of the stands. He was now a few steps away from us.

"You." he pointed at Blair. Her eyes widned as the man stood there. Me and Urpi hugged Blair not wanting to let go of her. "I said give me the girl!" he said starting to get angrier. Before we could do anything he quicky shoved past the guys and grabbed Blair by her arm pulling her towards him.

Kendall noticed this and grabbed Blair by her arm and pulled ehr back into his arms. By now Blair was crying into Kendall's arms. He kissed Blair's forhead and passed her behind hm with us again. "Your not taking her." said Kendall fierce not scared of the man.

"What?" said the man as he turned aroun and pushed Kendall against the wall next to us. James,Logan,and Carlos rushed towards them but before they could the man had the blade to Kendall's neck.

"No!" yelled Blair next to us and before we could stop her she ran out of our grip and towards where the man had Kendall pressed against the wall. "I'll go." she said looking down at her shoes. The man slowly turned around letting go of Kendall and looking at Blair. Kendall fell to the floor coughing trying to say something. The rest of us walked towards him to help him up except James who stayed in the same spot looking at Blair concerned.

"Good girl." said the man as he rushed towards her and grabbed her by her arm and started walking away.

"Wait!" yelled both Kendall and James. I turned around to find James standing by the man holding Blair.

"Blair think about his." said Kendall. James nodded still looking at Blair. But she nodded at both of them.

"No..." I narely heard her say as she whispered.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but... We gotta go!" said the man as he dragged Blair out of the gym. James quickly got up and ran after them. Kendall shot up and ran behind James. They both ran into the doors but then realized they were locked once again.

"No!" yelled Kendall as he leaned back and slid down sitting and putting his face in his hands. James violently hit the door frustrated. The rest of us stood behind them not sure what to do. Some of us were scared. Some frusterated. And some not sure.

Blair POV

I had to do this, this is the only way to get Jenny back and see who this guy really is.

The man brought me through the gym doors and across the field and into the building.

"Come on." he said frusturated as he dragged me up the stair case. We went up all the floors all the way to the basement. He pushed open the door and shoved me pass the doors.

I fell to the ground. I heard as the doors shut close. He walked towards me and sat in a chair next to me. I looked at him feeling disgusted. He got up and leaned down and looked at me he brought his hand up to me and grabbed me by my cheeks. I slapped his hands off of me.

He got up and brought out a bandana and leaned down at me again. I backed away knowing what he was going to do but he was stronger than me and tied my hands,feet,and a bandana on my mouth.

"That's better." he said. Suddenly I heard the doors swing open I turned around to see a man also dressed in black so I couldn't see him. In his arm he was holding something I couldn't see right it was really dark... Jenny! I started to struggle trying to get untied but it didn't work.

The man set Jenny next to me she still looked unconcious but then she started to move a little. I looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the 2 men standing infront of us. Her eyes widened. But when she saw me she froze and scooted more near me.

"Awww you girls are such good friends." the first man teased us. The second guy leaned down and looked at me but then turned his gaze to Jenny and stared at her the longest. "It's time." said the other man.

"Not for me I'm not done." said the one still looking at Jenny. Jenny looked back at him anger obviously in her eyes.

Jenny POV

I looked into the guys eyes his eyes they looked so familiar. I've seen those eyes somewhere but can't quite put my finger on it.

"Fine but I will." said the first man. He stood just stood there. "You girls really want to know who I am? Well I guess it's time it's better if you knew i'm tired of hiding?" he said as his hand slowly went towards his mask. He slowly took it of reaveling...

The man wasn't a man,he was younger. What I mean is that he's not older than we all thought. He looks to be around our age maybe even a 1 or 2 years older. He had sort of long hair his bang on his left side,tan skin,he looked to be around 6'0 or taller.

"My name is Skippy HookenLooper." He said I feel like I've heard that name somewhere but I can't quite remember were. The the guys infront of me is still starring at me.

"Now, It's time to show Kendork what it feels to lose something precious to you." said the guy he got up and brought out a gun! I got terrified and apparently so did Bliar.

He pointed the gun but I wasn't sure if it was at me or Blair. He brought his finger to the trigger and...

Urpi POV

"Urpi please don't cry. Trust me their going to be-"

BOOM! That was a gunshot how can I possibly be ok now for all I know one of my friends could've been shot! As soon as I heard the gun shot I stood up. I turned around to find everyone else seemed shocked or worried.

XoXoXoXoXo

Hello sorry for taking so long to update it's just that I got a cold and well yeah... Anyways one of my reviewers said that I should do different POV so I did, now I want to know was that okay? Question goes for everybody. Well thanks and I'll try to update quicker next time.


	5. Chapter 5:A new one!

Jenny POV

Nothing. Nothing happened the guy did a free shot. I turned around to look at Blair. She was starring at Skippy.

"You! I remember you your the one that was going to replace James but didn't because your crazy!" yelled Blair finally being able to take the bandana she's been struggling to take off her mouth.

Skippy walked over to Blair and pulled the bandana back to cover her mouth. "That's nice you remember me so nice." he said talking to Blair as if she was a baby. Behind them we heard the door open and another guy also dresses in black walked in. The diffrence was this guy wasn't wearing a mask.

He looked to be around 5'9 he was tan and had blonde hair he looked familiar. _How many are there? _I thought to myself.

"Ready?" asked the third guy looking at Skippy. Both Skippy and the second guy nodded.

"We'll be right back. Don't miss us." said the second one. as he walked over to me and carried me on his shoulders. I didn't struggle or anything knowing he'll probably do something to me if I do. I looked up to see Skippy picking up Blair, unlike me she struggled but couldn't get out of his grip. They both set us down on wooden chairs facing eachother both of us tied to the chairs.

Then they started to walk away and out the front door. Blair and me stared at eachother for a few seconds and soon we both struggled to get untied.

Finally after 30 minutes I untied one of my hands and brought my hand infront of me. I turned myself around to untie my other hand and after that the bandana off of my mouth. "Finally." I gasped as I took the bandana off my mouth.

I looked up to see Blair mumbling for me to take her bandana off her mouth. "Oh sorry." I said as I realized she was infront of me still tied up. I untied my legs first then walked towards Blair and helped he get untied.

"We need to go and help the others now." said Blair as I was untying her hands. I nodded as I finished and she leaned down to untie her legs. As she did that I walked towards the door and pushed but it wouldn't open I sammed the door hard and rested my forhead against the door.

"What's stong?" I heard Blair say behind me.

"They closed it." I said backing away from the door and looked at Blair.

"Now what?" I said.

Logan POV

As soon as I heard that shot all four of us guys ran towards the doors. Me ahead of the rest. I ran into the door knowing that it was locked but we had to try atleast.

"Jenny!" both me and Carlos yelled.

"Blair!" I heard Kendall and James behind us.

"There's no use it's locked and it will only unlock from the outside." I heard Kendall say. I turned around to look at him.

"What? How could you say that? Your the leader here your suppost to tell us to never give up." I said freaking out.

Everybody was looking at me I felt real stupid right now for screaming at Kendall like that. Kendall stood infront of me shocked.

"I'm sorry." I said to Kendall running my hand through my hair and covering my face with my hands.

"No your right." said Kendall walking to stand next to me and he put a hand on my shoulder. I brought my hands down. "We need to think of a plan to get out of here and help Blair and Jenny." Kendall said.

"Ok then what's the plan?" said Jeryka walking over to me and the guys followed not to far behind by Urpi.

Kendall looked at all of us.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

**So what did you guys think I'm sorry it was short but I started to run out of ideas. But don't worry I'll make try to make the next chapter longer. Doesn't it make you angry when you have and idea for how the story will end but don't have and idea for the middle of the story? It is to me because I already have the idea for how the story will end.**

**Who saw Big Time Crush I did. I loved it. Anyways...**

**Question:Do you guys want me to introduce who the blonde guy or the second guy is? In other which of the two guys do want me to reavel their identity first?**

**1 or the 3rd guy?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:

Hello my fanfiction readers! I'm super dupper sorry for taking SO LONG to update. BTW so some of my reviewers said they wanted me to introduce the blonde guy. And I agreed it's best to keep the best surprise for last. Anyways here is the chapter and I tried making it longer than the others and please tell me if that is okay?

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

No one had a plan we were all under presure and couldn't think of anything. Not even Kendall who was great wiht plans and the one who could think of a plan in 1 minute.

"Great now what?" asked Jeryka who was sitting on the gym next to her was Urpi who had her head resting on Jeryka's shoulder.

"I don't know but-"

"Well good to see you guys again." we heard a voice behind us. We all turned around, Urpi and Jeryka looked up. In the stands was 3 guys! The one in the middle is the one that spoke he was dressed all in black he semeed to be the leader. To the right was another guy he was tall, he had brownish hair and bangs that hanged on the left side of his face. And then there was another guy on the right side he was blonde and about the same height as the one in the middle.

"Now for our first process of the game. My fellow friend Skippy will explain to you how it goes." he said gesturing his hand to the on the right side next to him.

_"Skippy?"_

"Okay so our game... it's very entertaining. The first round is very easy and it has a valuble prize." he said gesturing us to the screen still behind us. Blair it was Blair and Jenny they were tied to chairs facing eachother! Jenny she was finally concious and so was Blair.

"The game goes there is 4 rounds if you all get throught it all you can all leave and we'll give you the girls back." Skippy said. "Now for the first round I'll need 2 volunteers." Skippy spoke again.

We all looked at eachother none of us wanting to volunteer. "C'mon I'm losing my patience!" yelled Skippy from the stands, his hands were clenched in a fist and her looked pissed off. "I'm sorry that was my Dark Overlord. He must be frusturated." he said.

'Skippy. Dark Overlord.?' Skippy! Skippy HuckenLooper! He was the guy that was gonna replace James the day of the concert but he was crazy so we didn't hire him! It was him. "Skippy HuckenLooper!" I yelled looking up at him. I turned around to face the rest of the group. "Kendall, Carlos this is the guy who we were going to hire the day of the concert 3 months ago!" Both Kendall' and Carlos' eyes widened as they also remembered.

"Oh you do remember me. And I remember you, Logan Mitchel. Your just like your foolish friend Blair Miller, she reconized me instintly." he said smirking.

"We'll volunteer." I heard two voices behind me. I turned around to find. Urpi and James standing by eachother and looking behind me, probably at Skippy.

"We'll than it's decided it will be you two." said the first guy said. He jumped down the stands. He was with us seconds later he walked towards Urpi and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her with him. "You open the door." he said to James.

"What?" asked James.

"I said open the fucking door!" he yelled again as he brought out his gun and pointed it at Urpi' head. No! he can't kill her not my cousin! I was about to go after them but Kendall held me back. I calmed down as James told something to the guy. The 3 walked out the door.

We all turned around to deal with another problem. Skippy and the other guy. "Why would you do this to us." I said feeling sad for the guy.

"Why? Because of you. All I wanted was to be famous but you guys wouldn't let me." He said holding a gun in his left hand. Just playing around with it.

"But why attack us like this?" I heard Carlos ask he was now standing next to me.

"Because, my Dark Overlord told me to. He said that was the only way!" he yelled raising the gun and pointing the gun at us. I heard Jeryka gasp behind us. I backed farther and so did Carlos. I reaching my hand behind me looking for Jeryka. I suddenly felt hands touching mines. And then I felt her breath on my back and knew it was her because Kendall was now on my right side.

Skippy stood in the stands gun in his hand poitning at us...

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Blair POV

Me and Jenny went to sit back down already untied we found a pieces of glass lying on the floor. We decided to wait til the guys came back and stab them. It was mainly Jenny's idea. We've been sitting here for almost 30 minutes and _nothing has happened._

"When are they coming!" Jenny whispered half yelled.

"I don't know." I said also starting to get irritated.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Urpi POV

The man held me by my arm and was dragging me as he led me and James some where I'm not really sure where? Wait he's leading us to the pool. "Open the door." he said pointing the gun to the pool entrance door. James looked at me and then opened the doors that were suprisingly not locked.

We walked in. The pool water glisened as the moon shined from the windows around us. The man pushed me towards a pipe and tied me to it. And walked back over to James. He grabbed a rope that was on a crate behind James.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled James as the man tied his arms behind him.

"Shut Up!" said the man as he brought out his gun and pointed it at James head. James calmed down and looked at me. The man continued tying his hands and then went down to his feet. I didn't want that guy to kill James! I actually had feelings for James and I told Blair about it once but I barely talk about it with her mainly with Jenny.

"Okay, pretty boy. Do you swim?" asked the man as he walked over to a table and stood on top of it tying the rope to the pipe. "I asked you a question!" yelled the guy not looking away from the rope.

"Yeah I guess." said James watching the man as he jumped of the table.

"Well then." he said. He looked at me and then to the pool. "Let the game... begin." he said he pulled the rope down and I heard James scream. I looked up to see he was now lying on the floor hands and feet tied. I looked at the rope around his feet I followed it and it led to the rope the man was holding in his right hand. He pulled it again a little slower this time and James moved slowly and was soon raised above the pool.

"What are you doing you crazy bitch!" I yelled as I tried to untie myself. If James stayed upside down for a long time his blood could go to his brain and... and... and he could die!

"Hey calm down or I'll leave the boy head in the water and then he dies." said the man pointing at me with his free hand. "Now the first round goes, I ask you a question everytime you answer a question wrong I dip the boy in the water and pull him right out and everytime you answer a question rigth I pull him up more.

"There are 5 questions. Question # 1, What is the second song that comes up after the first song in Big Time Rush's CD?" Easy this guy thinks I'm stupid!

"Boyfriend." I said smilling at him as he raised James more away from the water.

"Good now, How many hours does it take for a person to die if their hanging upside down?" Oh no! I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out I didnt' know the answer! God why don't I ever listen to Logan when he's telling me smart stuff!

"I... Uhm... I don't know." I whispered the last part. I was hoping he didn't hear me but he did he cocked his head to the right and let go of the rope but not the whole rope.

"No!" I yelled as James was now in the pool from his head to his waist. He struggled to get out but he couldn't. "No please! Don't do this!" I yelled by now my tears had escaped my eyes and I was crying. "Please! Please stop!" I said trying to run over to James but couldn't cause I was tied to the pole.

The man finally pulled James back up after 13 sec. James spite water out of his mouth and shook his head and water dripped from his hair.

"Now you know I'm not joking around." the man said as he held the rope and was looking at me. "Question # 2, What is the deadliest snake in the world?" What? What stupid questions are these?

"The Black Mamba?" I said not sure if I got it right. I sighed from relief when he raised James inches more.

"Good. Now, explain to me why are you here?" he said as he sat down on a wooden box behind him.

"Because your and your friends are crazy!" yelled James from the pool. I looked up at James my eyes widened the guy had the rope he could easily drop James in the pool and he could drown.

The man looked at James and then at me. "Why are you here!" he yelled looking at me.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him as tears rolled down my cheeks. My hair in my face covering my left eye.

"Well, let me tell your here! Your here because you bastards don't understand talent when you see it!" He yelled again. "And for that I don't think you deserve to live_. _"What?"I whispered.

He let go of the rope causing James to fall into the pool from head to waist. "No!" I yelled I struggled but there was no use he I couldn't get out. The man left James like that he tied the rope to a pipe behind him. "Wait what are you going!" I yelled as he started to walk towards the door.

"Letting you rot in hell." He said as he brought something out from his pocket. He flicked it and saw fire. It was a match he turned it off and went over to a red gallon and took the cap off. He dumped whatever was in it. He brought the match out again and turned it on, he brought close to his face observing it. He then let it go falling on the ground.

Fire rose from the ground, flames everywhere! "Have fun in hell!" the guy walked out the door. My eyes widened as I struggled even more this time. James struggled to but I'm sure it was only because he wanted to get out of the water I'm not sure he can sense the fact that the whole gym was on fire.

I finally got loose but my wrist and hands are bleeding really bad. But no time for that I had to get James out. I ran towards the rope but was stopped when flames arose higher in front of me. I brought my arms to my face covering myself not wanting to get burnt.

I unzipped my North Face jacket and brought it over me protecting myself from the flames. I reached the rope and tried untying it but the guy had tied it to tight. I remembered the pocket knife I always carried. I reached in my back pocket and brought it to the rope. It cut through the rope and before I could grab it, it slipped from my hands. I turned around to see that James was now in the water.

I ran towards the pool and dived in. I swam until I saw a figure quickly assuming it was James. I grabbed his hand and pulled him. Except it was hard he's strong and tough and to heavy for me to carry him. Without any warning his hand squeazed mines and suddenly I was the one being pulled up.

James and me both rised to the top we. James was shocked when he saw how the pool area was now filled with flames. He rested back. I looked down at him seeing his eyes starting to slowly close. "James!" I yelled as I scooted next to him, shaking him trying to wake him up. But it didn't work and everything went pitch black.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

"Calm down Skippy," said the blonde guy as he walked towards Skippy and bringing the gun down and taking it from Skippy. Skippy didn't do anything he just turned around and didn't pay any attention. "Now look, we do our job and you stay still." said the blonde guy. I reconized him but I don't know where I've seen him.

"Jett!" Kendall yelled next to me. Of course Jett! How did we not see that. The hair, the tan skin, the personality, and the voice! How did we not reconize him.

"Jett?" I heard Carlos say.

"Hey Kendork." Jett said crossing his arms.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Jett! OMG! It's Jett. Okay, remember to review please. Okay review please. And I hope this was longer. Again I am really sorry for taking so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7:Round 2!

Logan POV

"Hey, Kendork." Jett said from the stands arms crossed. Kendall stepped up, but I rested a hand in front of him. Stopping him from walking any closer.

"Jett, why?" asked Kendall next to me.

"What do you mean?" asked Jett trying to act all innocent.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kendall said. Before Kendall could say anything the doors behind us were opened. We all turned around, almost all Kendall still faced Jett. The guy that left earlier walked through the doors.

He walked past us and towards Jett and Skippy. "OK, round one went well." said the guy now walking up the steps. "And now for round 2." he said.

"Round 2. Shock!" Jett said. "We'll need 1 volunteer." Jett said looking at each of us.

"Wait!" I said. "Were are James and Urpi?" I said noticing that since the guy entered I haven't see James or Urpi.

"Lets just say they might be dead by now." said the guy in black. Chuckling a little. I got furious I wanted to go up there and- "No!" I turned around to see Jeryka she was on the floor hands to her chest and she was crying.

I hurried towards her. I hugged her and she cried in my arms.

"I'll go." Kendall said. He was starring at Jett. I looked up not wanting to lose another friend, but it wasn't my desicion it was his. And I wasn't going to stop him.

"Very well." said the guy in black as he and Jett, and Skippy started walking down the steps. They all walked towards Kendall. Jett and Skippy pulling Kendall by his arms and towards the doors. The 3rd guy not to far behind. "Don't miss us." he said as they walked through the doors... with my best friend.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

3rd Person POV

The 3 guys dragged Kendall into the gym locker rooms. Jett and Skippy pushed Kendall against the blue lockers. The guy in black walked towards Kendall and hand cuffed his wrist to the lockers.

"Ok, he's all yours." he said. He and Skippy walked out of the locker rooms. Leaving Jett and Kendall all alone in the almost dark locker room.

Jett walked over to a table with a red cloth over it. He removed the cloth revealing a black box. "So, Kendall how ya been?" asked Jett.

"Fine. Til now you bitch!" Kendall yelled as he tried to free himself.

"Hey, watch it." Jet said. He picked up two cords coming from the box. One was red and the other was black.

"What are you doing?" asked Kendall.

"Round 2." Jett said smirking. He connected the red cord to one of the locker doors. He held the other in his right hand. He brought the cord up near Kendall's stomach.

"Ahh!" Kendall yelled as the cord made contact with his stomach. Jett brought the cord away from Kendall. Kendall groaned in pain, his face stained red with pain.

"A thousand bolts! Wow! How did that feel? Huh Kendork?" Jett said laughing, holding the cord close to Kendall's face. Except not exactly touching him. Kendall glared at Jett, without warning he spit in Jett's face.

Jett stood there and wiping the saliva from his face. He turned around left hand on his hip and the cord in his right hand. He turned around furiously and brought the cord to Kendall's stomach. Holding it there for about 11 seconds.

"Son of a- Ahh!" yelled Kendall in pain. Jett finally pulled the cord away looking at Kendall's face that was again red with pain. "Why don't you just kill me already!" yelled Kendall. His blonde hair covering his eye.

"Because I want to have fun!" said Jett as he once more brought the cord to Kendall's stomach. Jett pulled it away after seconds. But then brought it back again. Kendall yelling in pain every single time the cord made conact with his skin.

"You took the only person I cared about!" Jett said repeating the same move over again. "But you wouldn't let me be with her." Jett said walking to take a seat on a bench in front of Kendall.

"Jo never loved, you so why not give up and find someone else." Kendall said in a way that he was playing around wiht Jett.

Jett laughed and walked over to Kendall. Jett brought the wire near Kendall's face once more. "I don't know why I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Jett said in a venomous way.

All of a sudden Kendall kicked Jett with his knee. Causing Jett to fall to the ground. But what he didn't expect was that Jett fell his head making contact with the bench. Jett lay on the floor unconcious. Kendall reacted and tried sliding his hands out of the hand cuffs.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Jeryka POV

No,no,no! Urpi can't be dead. She can't. I've known her since 1st grade she's one of my best friends.

Logan was still next to me. I loved Logan, and I've never really told him but I didn't think right now was the time. And the thought of losing him to, wasn't such a good thing.

Logan held me, while stroking my hair. I had calmed down and had stopped crying, but he still held me. "We have to do something." I finally spoke. I backed away from Logan and standing up followed by Logan.

"Yeah, but how?" James asked.

"I don't know but..." I drifted off as an idea came in. I smilled looking over to were Carlos was standing biting his nail on his right hand.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Do you still have my pocket knife?"

Blair POV

Crap! When are they coming back? Me and Jenny sat here getting frusturated. When all of a sudden the door shut open the guy dressed in black walked in followed by a brunette?

"Skippy?" I said as they walked in.

"Blair?" he said as all of a sudden as he tried walking towards me but he was stopped by the other guy.

"Stop. Don't give in." he said. He walked towards me. We were now face, well all I could see were his eyes. "Think you can manipulate him? Well think again" he said. He now turned to the other side to face Jenny.

I didn't exactly hear what he had said to her I was to busy asking for help. I whispered to Skippy asking for help, he looked concerned but also scared. Maybe scared of what the other guy might do to him. The point is he didn't help.

The guy talking to Jenny finnally stood up and now stood in front of us facing Skippy, whispering something to him. And without any warning or signal Jenny stood up and stabbed him with her piece of glass in his back. He yelled in pain.

I quickly got up and ran over to Skippy wrapping my arm around his neck and with the piece of glass. "I'm sorry Skippy, but I don't trust you anymore." I said.

Jenny was now on top of the guy holding him down, making sure that he didn't try to get back up. Jenny got off of him turning him over on his back. "Who are you?" She yelled as she held the piece of glass up. She quickly did the thing she's been wanting to do, she took of his mask.

She looked at him, her face showing no emotion. She looked pale, which isn't normal. "Jenny what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked. Jenny stood up.

"Wayne-Wayne. It's Wayne-Wayne!" She yelled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Who's Wayne-Wayne?" I asked.

"We need to go now." she said as she picked up the glass she had dropped when she took the mask off. I didn't need to be told twice.

"But what do we do with him?" I asked her refering to Skippy.

"I'll take care of that." she said as she walked over to me. All of a sudden she punched Skippy in the face. He went numb and I let go of him. He fell to the floor hands covering his face. "Let's go!" she yelled. We ran out the door the guys had left open.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

**Ok I am really sorry if it was short and for taking so long to update. I hope you guys liked it. And don't worry the next chapter will take 2 days I already have it written I just need to finish it! So don't worry that will come out soon.**

**BTW has anyone seen a movie called Radio? It is a really good movie I was watching it as I was typing. It really is a good movie.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. And why was Jenny so shocke when she saw Wayne-Wayne? What's going on with Blair and Skippy? And will Kendall set himself free? Only one way to find out review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets Reveled

OK before I continue talking, I would've updated earlier but my computer shut off not giving me time to save it so I had to start all over. But I finished it thankfully! Now, in this chapter you will learn about the history between Jenny and Wayne-Wayne. I hope you guys enjoy!

BTW There will be alot of POV changes. So It might get confusing and I'm sorry.

Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Blair POV

Me and Blair had finally reached the bottom of the building. We ran through the field searching for the gym. We planned to get to the others out first. We ran as fast as we could, looking back every second to make sure Wayne-Wayne and Skippy weren't following us. We suddenly came to a stop when we passed by the pool building.

We looked at eachother before getting closer. Flames everywhere inside. What caught my eye was the fact that there were two bodies lying on the floor near the pool. I instantly reconized them as James and Urpi. "We have to get them out." I said turning over to Jenny. She looked at me and nodded.

We went around the building looking for the entrance. When we found it was mid open. Jenny started walking in before I stopped her, "Wait!" I say. She turns around looking at me confused.

"What?" she asks.

"What if they get here, find us, and lock us in there with them and we die." I say worried.

"Ok, you stay outside keep watch. And I'll go inside." she said. I nodded and she proceded walking in.

Jenny POV

I walked in moving my hands in front of my face afraid the flames will burn me. I look around until I spot them, James and Urpi are by the pool. James legs touching the pool water. Urpi laying her on top of his chest. I quickly ran over to them and watching out for anything that might fall from the cieling and crush me.

I arrived at where they lay. I tugged Urpi's shoulder. I turned her over so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be unconcious. "Urpi, wake up." I said as I softly slapped her cheek trying to wake her up, but failing. I gently set her down on a jacket she had wiht her and walked over to James side. I did the same to him and also failed at waking him up.

I walked over to Urpi and picked her up, bridal style. I walked towards the entrance where Blair would probably be waiting.

Blair POV

Several minutes later Jenny came back carrying Urpi in her arms. "Where's James?" I asked as she set Urpi down on the green grass.

"He's still inside. I'm gonna need help." she said as she stood up.

"Ok but we need to be quick." I said. We ran towards the door me in front and Jenny behind me. As soon as I walked in all the coldness I had outside washed away as I walked inside. I felt as if I was in an oven!

"Where is he!" I asked Jenny. She pointed over to my right. There he was lying in the middle of all these flames. "Lets go!" I said. We walked over to him. He seemed to not be injured in any way. I grabbed his feet, and Jenny carried him by his arms.

We picked him up, and believe it or not he was heavy! We walked throught the gym. I had to yell at Jenny for warning incase anythin got in her way or in any sign of danger. We finally walked outside after minutes.

We set him down next to Urpi. "Wait, were's my scarf." Jenny said putting her hand to her nack realizing she wasn't wearing her scarf around her neck.

"That doesn't matter right now!" I said to her. We were getting up when we suddenly heard a voice.

"Lose something?" Jenny and I turned around excepting the worst. And when we did, we were right. It was Wayne-Wayne and Skippy. Dry blood was on Skippy' nose and Wayne-Wayne looked like he had never been stabbed he held a plaid scarf in his right hand. He looked perfectly fine!

"What do you want?" Jenny said standing next to me.

"All we wanted was to have fun. But you people just refused!" said Wayne-Wayne hatred in his voice.

"But why play with us? Why not some other group?" I asked.

"Because your group ruined our lives!" Skippy bursted out.

"Calm down..." Wayne-Wayne said raising a hand to Skippy.

James POV

My head ached. I woke up starring at the dark blue sky. My head spun and my hole body hurted. I slowly sat up, hearing voices around me. I couldn't see very clearly everything looked blury. Finally my eyes focused and I saw Jenny and Blair standing in front of me. I was about to call them out but then I saw two more figures in front of them but I couldn't really see their face because they were to far away.

I turned to my right to find Urpi lying next to me. She looked to be asleep. When all of a sudden everything hit me. I remembered what happened. Almost everything. I slowly stood up. Causong the two guys in front of the girls to stop talking. I lay a hand on Blair's shoulder. I must've startled her as she jumped when I had set my hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find me.

"James!" she yelled as she jumped towards me hugging me. I hugged her back. We both held eachother for a few seconds but it was soon ruined when we heard a scream. We broke apart to see one of the guys had Jenny, and that guy happened to be... Wayne-Wayne! He had an arm around her neck and a pocket knife in the same hand.

"No!" yelled Blair. She started to run towards them but I stopped her before she could get any farther.

"Leave her!" I yelled at him.

"Back away! Or... I'll slice her head off."Wayne-Wayne said smirking.

"Ok, but let her go." I said. He raised his knife, with his other hand while still holding Jenny. He started backing away slowly. He whispered something to the other guy who I reconized as Skippy. Skippy glared at us as Wayne-Wayne started to walk away with Jenny.

I started walking towards them but was stopped as Skippy punched me in the face. I walked backwards when Blair set her hands on my back holding me up. For a guy like him I gotta say he was strong. I got up and walked towards him returning the punch.

He fell to the ground I ran towards him getting on top of him punching him several times. He punched me back by surprise. He kicked me with his feet in my stomach and I fell off of him. Now he was on top of me.

Blair POV

I watched as James and Skippy rolled everywhere giving punch's and kicks. "James!" I yelled. I could still see Wayne-Wayne he was running now Jenny on his shoulders. I did what I had to. I ran after them.

"Blair!" I heard James call me. But I didn't stop I kept running, Wayne-Wayne stopped and turned around and looked at me. He then turned around and kept running in the same pace.

I kept running not wanting to lose one of my best friends. I ran after them aparently he was running towards the gym. He had opened the door and before walking in he turned around facing me and then walking inside.

Carlos POV

"Do you still have my pocket knife?"

I looked at Jeryka, and stopped bitting my nails. I searched through my pockets and found it. I brought out her bright red pocket knife. She smilled and walked towards me. She grabbed it out of my hand and turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she started to walk towards the gym doors.

"Just leave that to me." She said.

Me and Logan looked at eachother before walking over to her. Standing behind her.

38 minutes later...

"Ugh! When are they coming back!" whined Jeryka.

"Wait." Logan said spreading his arms signaling us to be quiet. It was silent for a while when we suddenly heard the clank of metal and the second pair of gym doors outside open. Jeryka opened her pocket knife.

We heard foot steps and they sounded to be going down the steps to the locekr rooms.

"What's going o-"

"Shh!" Jeryka said shushing me before I could finish my sentance.

"Ok, ok." I said raising my hands in the air. It was silent until about 8 or 7 minutes later when again the doors opened but not our doors but the doors outside. It seemed to be following whoever went down stairs.

We listened but nothing happened...

Kendall POV

As soon as Jett had fallen I had started sliding my hands out of my the hand cuffs. It's been over 30 minutes. Jett still lay on the ground and I didn't now if he was dead or seriously unconcious. But it really didn't matter right now.

After minutes of struggle I had finally acomplished to take my hands out of the hand cuffs. When I brought my hands in front of me I realized they were bleeding blood dripped from my hands and onto the cement floor. I turned around to see the hand cuffs hanging from the blue locker door were stained with my blood.

I walked over to Jett's body. He had no expresion on his face. He seemed asleep.

Blair POV

I chased Wayne-Wayne down to the locker rooms. I walked into the hallway hearing his footsteps go into the boys locker room. I stopped in the door way. I shook my head, no time to think about this right now it doesn't matter that this is the boys locker room.

I walked in, but soon stopped as I walked the short hallway. I turned a corner and faced all the rows of blue lockers lined up. It was halfway dark a small light shone but I couldn't exactly see where the light came from.

I walked slowly scared Wayne-Wayne could sneek out on me. I stopped on the 4th row of lockers as I heard noises. I turned around to make sure he wasn't behind me. I looked around. All of a sudden it got silent. Suddenly a hand was wrapped around my waist and another hand over my mouth.

I tried screaming but I couldn't. The person pulled me back. They dragged me all the way into one of the locker aisle's. They finally let go of me and I was ready to hit as they let go of me but I came face to face with him.

"Kendall!" I yelled and half whispered in excitment.

"Shh!" he said putting his fingers to his lips before looking around as if anyone were to hear us.

"Your alive." I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

_"Such A Cute Couple."_

We pulled apart as we heard that voice. We looked around not knowing where that voice was coming from.

"Oh no." Kendall said face going pale. He jumped and ran making a turn to run around the locker to the other side. I followed him. I gasped as I saw none other than Jett Stetson. He was lying on the floor.

"Jett?" I said. Kendall looked at me from his spot next to Jett.

"You know him?" He asked me as he stood up walking over to me.

_"Oh She Knows Him Alright."_

There was that voice again. I looked down at Kendall confused but also scared.

"Jett is my worst enemy." Kendall said starring down at Jett but then looking up at me.

_"That's Sad. Blair And Get Used To Be Friends That Is Until She Left Him... Kendall She Never Told You? Aww... I Guess She Forgot. I Hope You Don't Mind If I Tell Him..?"_

"Shut up!" I yelled. I was nervous, and that know that I know the history between Kendall and Jett I doubt Kendall would ever want to see me again if he finds out about my history with Jett.

_"Aww, Is The Little Girl Scared About What Might Happen If... Kenny, Found Out?"_

The voice was mocking me. I didn't know what to do should I tell Kendall or let that stupid voice tell him?

"Shut up!" I yelled once more. I looked down at Kendall. "Kendall, I... used to... Me and... me and Jett used to date." There! I finally said it. But I didn't know how to feel. Guilty? Nervous? Depressed? Ashamed?

"What?" Kendall said turning to look at me.

_"Finally, The Secret Is Out..."_

I knew we weren't going to be hearing the voice anymore because it became insanly silent.

"It's true."

Kendall quickly turned around to find Jett standing up. His right hand rubbing his hand and with blood on it. He punched Kendall causing him to fall to the floor. I was scared that I froze and Jett caught me. An arm now around my neck. And a gun pointing at me!

"Woah! Let her go Jett. She didn't do anything to you, this is between you and me." Kendall said arms raised mid way trying to stop Jett.

"No! She's the reason I hate you. The reason why I'm here." Jett said.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with her." Kendall spoke trying to get closer.

"No. She chose you over me! Haha," Jett chuckled "You thought I was talking about Jo when I said you stole the person I cared about?" Jett moved the gone from my head but kept his arm around my neck. "No, It was her, It was Blair. It's true we went out. But she left me... for you." said Jett.

"I'm sorry. Ok, I'm sorry. But leave her out of this." Kendall said aproaching us. "I'm the one that took her away from you. C'mon Jett let her go and me and you can talk." Kendall said taking one more stop but stopping as Jett once more brings the gun to my head.

"Get away." Jett says. Kendall raises his arms in the air and takes steps back. "Stay there." Jett says as he takes the gun away from my head and points at Kendall to stay in the same spot. "Don't follow us, or I'll kill her." Jett starts walking backwards. Dragging me with him. We start moving, Kendall stays in the same position arms raised.

We turn a corner and Kendall is out of sight. Jett turns around taking me with him. We start walking towards the door. And before we reach it Jett is stopped and I fall to the ground. I look up to see Kendall and Jet fighting for the gun. Jett trying to pull it up and Kendall trying to push it down.

Boom! "Ahh!" I scream as I hear the shot. I look up to see the guys both looking at eachother, both eyes wide and pale. Kendall and Jett stare at eahcother. One of them being injured...

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

OMG! Someone got shot! Who you ask, I can't tell you'll have to keep reading. Okay, so the next chapter will take about 6 days to update because I still have to update my other story's. So review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

I covered my ears as I heard the shot. I was scared not sure who had gotten shot. Both Kendall looked at eachother eyes widned and pale. I stood up, trying to walk towards them when all of a sudden, Kendall fell to the floor a hand to his stomach. He brought his hand away from his stomach slowly revealing red sticky liquid, on his hands and his shirt stained red.

"Kendall!" I ran towards him trying to help him up but before I could, Jett grabbed me from behind. "Let me go!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of Jett's grip.

"Rot in hell Kendrok!" he says as he spits at Kendall, but not exactly on him but near Kendall's feet. Jett starts pulling out of the locker room.

"No!" I hear Kendall yell as I'm already on the other side of the door way. He cries in pain. Jett is dragging me up the stairs, and practically by my hairs. I cry in pain also. "Let her go Jett!" Jett stops and holds me closer to him. I look to see Kendall standing at the end of the stairs, hand pressed against his stomach.

"You should've died!" Jett says pointing the gun he still has at Kendall.

"No! Please Jett!" I beg. But my begging won't help. He won't stop. All of a sudden Jett is hit from behind causing him to release me. I fall to the ground, I nearly trip down the stairs but hold myself.

I look up to see Jett and... Skippy? Their both fighting for the gun Jett has. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I hear Jett yell. All of a sudden before any of them can shoot eachother James runs towards them. Pulling Skippy away from Jett and taking the gun. Skippy is pressed against the wall behind them. James in front of him holding the gun towards Jett.

"You betrayed us didn't you. You phsyco!" yells Jett. He looks down at me and then at James.

"Don't even think about it you turd!" yells James. Jett looks at James and then rests his gaze on me. I finally take in what their talking about. I want to run but its to late Jett grabbs my wrist and pulls me towards him, using me as a shield.

"Drop the freaking gun!" yells Jett. James drops the gun raising his hands in the air. He leans down grabbing the gun. And before I know it were he's dragging me up a LONG stair case. I hear footsteps from the bottom of the stairs.

Jenny's POV

Wayne-Wayne pulls me up a pair of stairs. I soon realize these stairs lead to the roof top. He draggs me and sets me down on a chair. I sit. No hesitashions. "Why?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks stopping. He's been walking back and forth in front of me.

"I mean all of this. Why attack us like this?" I ask again. He doesn't answer. "What happened to you? When I met you, you were different. And now your like this." I say.

"I'm like this because of you!" he says walking towards me. Now face to face. "You left me. For who? Carlos Garcia!" he backs away. He walks towards a table. A blue rag over it. He takes it off. Revealing a cameras. "See that? I'm watching their every move." he says pointing to Jeryka, Logan, and Carlos.

"Leave them alone!" I yell angry.

"I might. But I have my eyes on... him." He says pointing to Carlos in the camera.

"Don't you dare!" I yell at him, anger in my voice. He grins at me, pulls the blanket over the cameras again. He walks towards me again.

"Why? You love him now?" he asks me.

"Yes! I love him! I love him more than I ever loved you!" I yell at him. "The first time I met you, I felt bad that they had kicked you out of the band...but no I'm gad they did!"

"Well, when we first met I instantly fell for you! But you never really loved me, did you? Did you!" he yells at me. He's asking for it he wants and answer he'll get and answer.

"No! I never did! I loved Carlo-" without warning he slaps me! I fall of my chair falling to the ground. I cry in pain as I lay there. I sit up right, hand on my cheek. "I. Never. Loved. You!" I yell. I'm not scared of him. He can kill for all I care. But its not going to make a difference.

"Shut up!" he yells as he's about to hit me once more but is stopped when the door opens behind him and in comes Jett holding Blair in his arms.

"What are you doing!" Jett yells walking towards us.

"Giving her what she deserves!" Wayne-Wayne yells as he raises his hand again to hit me. Jett looks at me. He quickly lets go fo Blair and runs over to Wayne-Wayne stopping his fist in mid-air. Blair gasps from her spot on the floor behind them.

"Stop it!" yells Wayne-Wayne. He pushes Jett away, and now there's nothing Jett can do. Blair stands up to help me but Jett pulls her back nodding.

"Let me go!" yells Blair.

"There's now way of stopping Wayne-Wayne." Jett tells her. Blair struggles but theirs no use.

I look up to Wayne-Wayne. There's anger in his eyes. Before I know it his fist connects with my cheek. I cry in pain..

Blair POV

I try to struggle out of Jetts grip but there's no use he wont let me go. I close my eyes not wanting to see as he hits her. I suddenly hear her cry out in pain. I feel usless and guitly. For not being able to help Jenny.

It goes silent and I'm almost afraid to look. But I do. I look to see Wayne-Wayne's fist in mid-air. Not that someones stopping him but... he just stopped. He's looking at Jenny. She looks back at him. He shakes his head.

All of a sudden there's pounding on the door behind us. I look back but the rest don't I look at Jett, he's distrackted with Wayne-Wayne. I take it as an opportunity to run.

"Don't even think about it." Jett says pointing to me, not even turning to look at me. I look at him and back at the door. And once more it goes silent. Wayne-Wayne walks towards Jett and whispers something in his ear. Jett nodds.

He turns around and faces me. He wrapps an arm around my waist and picks me up. I try struggling to get out but he won't let go. So I give up and he's setting me down on a chair a few feet away from Jenny. All of a sudden he starts to put something around my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Jett shush's me and I know realize what it is he's doing. He's trying my ankles now. He then stands up and leans in and brings out a red bandana. "No." I moan nodding my head. He wrapps the bandana around my mouth.

Jett nodds to Wayne-Wayne and he nodds back. Wayne-Wayne presses a button on a small control that's in his hand.

Jeryka POV

We wait in silence, wondering if the people who passed by earlier will come back. All of a sudden the black screan above us turns on. I start to step back and the guys do the same. I gasp at what I see. It's Jenny and she's tied to a chair once more.

"Is that Wayne-Wayne?" asks Carlos looking at the screen, Logan next to him.

"Who's Wayne-Wayne?" I ask.

"Sh!" Carlos says. I turn and glare at him. "Sorry." he apolagizes.

"Well look at what we got here." the guy Wayne-Wayne says. "Now it think its time for round 3!" Wayne-Wayne says. He turns around to face Jenny. He looks at her and then turns to the camera again. "Now round 3," he says as he brings out a blade. And I'm pretty sure that it's the same one that he had in the begining.

"Let's see for how long little Jenny can hold the pain." he says as he opens the blade. He walks behind her and runs the blade on her neck not exactly cutting her... yet.

"Let her go!" yells Logan next to me.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the..." he quickly slashes the blade on Jenny's left shoulder. She cries in pain. "Screaming!" he yells.

"What do you guys want! Please just leave her alone!" yells Logan once more. Wayne-Wayne looks at the camera.

"Is that begging I hear?" he ask bringing the knife to his ear as if trying to hear us better. "Now, Logan tell me didn't you ever wonder where your little sister wandered off when she came to visit you in the summer?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks. Tears are already coming down his eyes.

"Well I had met your dear little sister after you guys had escorted me out of Rouque Records." he says grinning and giving Jenny a kiss on her cheek but she moved her head away. "I planned to use her against you guys but... she tricked me!" he brings the bloody knife to her cheek he waits a few seconds and removes the knife once more and leaving a mark on her cheek blood coming out.

I start to sob and I turn to Carlos. He puts his arms around me and I can tell he feels liks crying to but he's just holding it in.

"No! Thats not true!" Logan yells running his hand through his hair. Furious.

"Oh no it is true. I thought she felt the same way but no," he looks down at Jenny. "But I was wrong! I was wrong! She loved... Carlos!" he says pointing at us, at Carlos.

Carlos softens his grip on me and looks the camera. "What are you talking about?" Carlos asks letting go of me.

"I mean that you ruined it for me. You took her away from me." Wayne-Wayne says.

"No he didn't! I just wanted to be friends but you thought we were something else." Jenny says to Wayne-Wayne.

"But you led me on, making the think that we were together!" Wayne-Wayne makes another slice above her first cut. Jenny doesn't cry or scream she holds it in and closes her eyes hard, trying to mask the pain.

"Leave her alone!" Carlos yell he's walking towards the screen. Wayne-Wayne smirks and looks at down at Jenny. "Wayne-Wayne it's not her fault it's mine she loves me. It's my fault please leave her alone."

"Let me think about it..." Wayne-Wayne brings the knife to his chin as if thinking. He smiles. And not the good happy smile but the evil and wicked kind of smile. He once more gives Jenny another cut. I cry even more. I'm practically crying my eyes out. And I can't watch so I turn my back on them and bring my hands to face as I cry.

"What's wrong Jeryka?" I hear Wayne-Wayne call behind me. I ignore him but he keeps calling me and saying my name. "Jeryka? Jeryka..." he goes on calling my name and I can't take it!

"Shut up!" I yell as fresh tears roll down my cheeks. But I don't turn around.

"Jeryka! Turn around now!" I don't listen to him. He probably wants me to turn around so I can see as he gives Jenny a new cut. But I won't fall for it. "Jeryka!" he yells once more, his voice echoeing through gym. I finally turn around not being able to stand it and wipeing the tears from my eyes. "Thats better." he says.

"You were always jealous of Kendall weren't you?" I turn to my left to see Logan standing there looking down at his shoes, hands in a fist. Wayne-Wayne looks at us.

"What did you say?"

"You were always jealous of Kendall because he was a better bad boy than you," Logan chuckles. I look at him and its almost as if he's lost his mind he doesn't look like the Logan I know and love. "You were pissed at him when you were kicked off. And I can't believe you actually though you could beat Kendall." Logan is now looking up at Wayne-Wayne and is smirking.

"You don't know what your talking about!" Wayne-Wayne says he's lost all focus on Jenny and its all on Logan. "I should've won! I should've been the bad boy! I should've been part of Big Time Rush! Everything would've been different if I had won." Wayne-Wayne says furious.

"Yeah... but you didn't. Kendall did. And were glad, because Big Time Rush is #1. And if you were still with us we would've failed, Gustavo would've sent all of us back home, Griffin would've fired Gustavo, and Gustavo would've gone back home to run his dads scooter buisness." Logan says mocking Wanye-Wayne.

"Shut up!" Wayne-Wayne yells. And he once more gives Jenny another cut and this time she cries in pain. Another tear escapes my eyes.

"Logan stop! He's going to hurt her even more!" I yell at Logan. But he's just starring at Wayne-Wayne, probably not even paying any attention to me. "Please..." I begged him. Logan looked at me with sad eyes. Logan glared back at Wayne-Wayne.

"Let her go Wayne-Wayne. This has nothing to do with her or any of the girls. This is between us and you." Logan says.

"And us." All of a sudden we see Jett walking behind Wayne-Wayne. "You forgot about me. And Skippy- but I think you guys already took care of taking him to your side." Jett says.

"Yeah, maybe." Logan says shrugging.

"Well! As we can see little Jenny was able to take the little challenge. And know I think its time for our final round." Wayne-Wayne says dropping his knife. Suddenly we hear pounding on the door, but its not from our door its from their door.

Jett walks towards the door and opens it not really caring on who's on the other side. James is standing there, Urpi not far behind. "Wayne-Wayne let them go!"

"Well, well looks like we're all here." Wayne-Wayne says.

"All except Kendall." Jett says smirking. I'm scared to even want to know what it is he did to Kendall.

"He's okay," James says. "As of for you, Wayne-Wayne let the girls go, and me and you can settle this." James calmly says. Wayne-Wayne cocks his head to the right and stares at James.

"I don't think so." he pulls out a gun and point it at James. James instantly reacts and freezes raising his arms up. "Now back out of the room." he says. James does as told.

"Urpi get back." James said to Urpi who stood behind him. She nodded and walked back also. Wayne-Wayne stopped and looks at Jenny.

Narator POV

Wayne-Wayne backs away towards Jenny but still holding his gun up, pointing at James. He brings Jenny up, his hand around her arm. Jenny is practically in pain and screams as his hand makes contact with some of her cuts. "Shh!"

"Jett stay with them." Wayne-Wayne says refering to Jenny and Blair. Jett nodds and walks over to the girls. Wayne-Wayne then walks over to James and Urpi. "You start walking down the stairs... slowly or I'll blow his head off." Wayne-Wayne says now face to face with James. Gun pointed at James forhead. Urpi gasps and does as told.

Urpi slowly walks down the long stair case. And after minutes they arrive at the end of the stair case. They arrive at the entrance doors of the gym. Wayne-Wayne pulls out a pair of keys with his empty hand. He tosses them to Urpi and she automatically cathes them. "Open the door." he says to her.

Urpi puts the key in and stands by the door. "Walk in." he says. They both walk in to find Jeryka, Logan, and Carlos talking to the screen.

"Urpi!" Logan yells. Urpi runs towards him, full of emotions;she's happy but then again she's also scared. Tears run down her cheeks as she reaches Logan and wraps her arms around him. "Are you ok?" he asks, hands on her cheeks. She nodds.

"Well. Looky who we got here." Wayne-Wayne interupts. He's still holding James. An arm around his neck and the other hand with the gun pointing at his head.

"James!" Logan says letting go of Urpi. "Let him go Wayne-Wayne."

"Why? I'm having so much fun. And I think its time that I play my last card." he releases James. James falls on the ground in front of him. "Now, you guys have exactly... 30 minutes, to get out of here." he says playing around with the gun in his hand. The others looked confused.

"We planned ahead. And we knew this would come in advantage, we set time bombs in the basement." Jeryka and Urpi gasp. "So you guys have exactly 1 hour to get out, if you work hard. Some of you might just not make it. But who knows." he says already backing away. "Hurry, times ticking." The guys run towards the door but its to late he has already walked out and has just closed the door.

"No!" James says as he hits the door with his fist. "We have to do something now!" James yells backing away from the door.

"Yeah! Well I think we're all on the same page!" Jeryka yells back holding Urpi in her arms.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Wayne-Wayne reaches the roof top. He opens the door and walks in. "We have to get out now." he says walking over to Jett and the girls. "I set the bomb on, and we don't have much time." he says walking over to the camera that they've been using.

"You what! Why didn't you warn me you were going to do?" Jett yells.

"I didn't have time!" Wayne-Wayne yells back. He turns to Jenny who's sitting on the floor practically unconcious now and tied and then at Blair who's sitting next to her all tied up also. "We have to go now!" he says. He puts away the camera and walks over to pick up Jenny in his arms.

Jett grunts and goes over to pick up Blair. They race down the stairs. They are about to walk out of the gym but before they can, Jett is hit from behind causing him to drop Blair.

"Your not going anywhere!" Jett looks up to see none other than... Kendall.

"I though I killed you!" Jett says rubbing the back of his head. And without warning Kendall is on top of Jett throwing punches at him. Jett hits Kendall in the stomach. Kendall cries in pain, Jett probably hit him in his wound.

"You should've died!" Jett says as he is now on top of Kendall.

"Leave him there! We have to go now Jett!" Wayne-Wayne says. He runs over to Blair and takes her blind fold off. He sets Jenny down and unties Blair. She looks at him scared of course. "Get up." he says firmly. He picks up Jenny once more. He walks behind Blair and points the gun at her back, as he see's she was about to run towards Kendall and Jett. "Don't you dare, I'm watching you." he says.

Meanwhile Jett and Kendall are still rolling around on the floor. Jett gets up blood on his lip. He turns around to see that Blair and Wayne-Wayne are walking outside. "Shit!" he says to himself. He starts to run towards them but there's a sudden click. He turns around to find Kendall up and leaning against the wall one hand holding him up and the other on his stomach and a pair of keys lying on the floor.

Kendall starts to jog towards the keys but Jett is quicker he kicks Kendall as he reaches the keys and knocks them out of his hands.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"He never mentioned there would be fire involved!" Urpi yell her hand over her mouth and nose. She stands in the corner by herself fire arousing around her. James and Logan on another side. Jeryka and Carlos almost in the center of the gym.

"That doesn't matter we need to get out!" Logan says. The rest nodd. Carlos starts walking but is soon stopped as he remembers about Jeryka he turns around to see her starting to walk in another direction.

"Jeryka! Were are you going?" he yells at her.

"I have to get Urpi." she says tears in her eyes. Carlos looks down before starting to walk towards her. "Alone." Carlos stops and starts to protest but Jeryka stops him. "You go help the other guys. They need you, as soon as I get Urpi I promise I'll make my way out." she says. She turns around and starts running into the fire jacket over her head protecting her from the flames

"Urpi!" Jeryka yells worried as she runs towards her friend who's lying unconcious on the floor in front of her. "Urpi, stop fooling around." Jeryka says slapping her on her cheeks gently as if to try to wake her up.

"Logan! James! Carlos! Help!" the rest hear this but are trapped and can't get to where she is.

"What happened?" Jeryka hears James yell back. Jeryka can't seem to get the words out. To the reaction of not hearing back a reply he runs towards the flames, his arm covering his face. He finally finds Jeryka. She's on the floor Urpi in her arms, and her head on top of Urpi's "Jeryka! Urpi!" he runs towards both of them. He brings his ear to Urpi's chest and gets up.

"You guys I need help!" He starts to pick up Urpi in his arms as Carlos and Logan arrive.

"Jeryka!" Logan yells. He runs over and tries to get her up. "We have to get out quick!" Logan says carrying Jeryka bridal-style. James and Carlos nodd. Carlos walks over to Logan and Jeryka and places his jacket over her. James has Urpi covered already. "Let's move!" Logan yells.

They walk into the flames careful not to actally get caught on fire. Their doing good so far at not getting flames on themselves. They finally reach the door but its locked. "Damnit!" Carlos yells turing around to face James and Logan. "He locked the door know how are we going to get out!"

"We can climb the windows!" James says pointing over to the windows that are high up all the way in the back of the gym.

"They're to high." Logan replys.

"I guess I forgot to mention one simple thing." The guys turn around to try to see where the voice came from. They look back at the screen to find Wayne-Wayne. From the background images it's possible that he is in a different place. "There is a simple way for you guys to get out, the key. I left a copy of the key somewhere in the gym. But then again I also locked the front door leaving you guys, Kendall, Jett, and Skippy inside. And to save yourselves all you have to do is find th keys." the screen goes black and the rest are left to panic.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Ok, before you start yelling at me, I have an explanation... I've been really busy. No, SUPER busy. And I'm sorry once more for taking so long to update. Anyways hop you guys enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
